


Nostalgia

by AnotherNamelessGhoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Emetophobia, Mild Blood, One Shot, Short Drabble, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGhoul/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGhoul
Summary: Even in his last moments, Emeritus II wonders what went wrong with his brother





	Nostalgia

The rift between them was so wide and so deep that the third Emeritus didn’t know how to fix it or if it ever could be fixed. His immediate predecessor had been a good brother when they were much smaller. Sure, they had fought, sometimes tooth and nail, but show him a pair of siblings that hadn’t. It had been years now since they had even voluntarily been in the same room, despite having lived in the same temple. Something about the and and II’s subsequent fall from power had driven a spike between whatever relationship they still had. Any time they were forced to communicate words flew like daggers and the ghouls rushed to push between them before they could tear one another apart. It was just how it was, a fact of life now. Emeritus III thought about it a lot.

He awoke one morning with his head on fire, pain so great that he couldn’t even open his eyes properly and when he did they wouldn’t focus. He rolled over on his bed and vomited over the side, great quantities of blood, heave after heave of crimson hitting the floorboards. He remembered the meal he had taken the night before, something prepared by some unnamed Sister, and he knew. Poison. He wondered if his brother was okay, if he was near. He was dying, he thought, and he could still only think of that bastard.

He remembered being unwell when he was very young, remembered waking with his brother’s hand an icy bliss against his sweltering forehead, his brother sitting up with him all night long, holding him and rubbing his back. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes. Fuck. He was going to die and they were going to find him with tear stains through his makeup like a scared child.

He thought he could feel his brother’s presence in the doorway, maybe, and he reached out his hand, pleading, one last moment of comfort, one last moment to redeem. He could almost feel the long slender fingers latch around his own but then nothing, nothing but a hollowness and his hand fell limp, his eyes closed.

They would come to collect them later, in different rooms but still facing each other, hands outstretched to meet in a middle that would never come.


End file.
